Unforgetable
by Amy the Yu
Summary: Duo catches Heero doing something very strange in a linen closet. Will he be nice and keep Heero's little secret, or will Heero become the laughing stock of the Gundam pilots?


By: Amy the Yu  
  
Unforgettable  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing (even though I wish I did). Gundam Wing owns me and the Sotsu Agency and Sunrise own everything the least bit Gundam Wing.  
  
Warning: MAJOR OOCness and non-sense.  
  
Contents: Humour  
  
Here's to hoping that this fic will make sense in some weird, twisted way:  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"HEERO!!!", Duo screamed as he tore through the mansion that they lived at with the other pilots, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU??!!"  
  
This mansion that I speak of was of course one of Quatre's many fine and very expensive estates, even though one might think that having 5 very destructive Gundam pilots live there would surely lower the property value.  
  
Duo skid to a halt outside the door of what seemed to be a linen closet. He pressed his ear to the door and listened to the hypnotic clicking of keys on a computer.  
  
"There you are!", Duo exclaimed as he threw open the door to reveal a very grumpy Heero who was busy hacking away at his laptop.  
  
"Kuso!! How did you find me? I thought you hated linen closets," Heero muttered in his oh so well known monotone voice while at the same time, sending Duo an icy death glare that was usually reserved for Relena.  
  
"I do. That's why I figured that you figured that this would be the best place to hide from me, but you have to remember, I'm not completely braindead. Close, but not completely." Duo replied feeling quite proud that he, the Braided Baka, foiled Heero's plan for a peaceful afternoon alone with his computer.  
  
"What do you want?" Heero said in an even more monotone voice-if that was possible.  
  
"I need to tell you something"  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"I was suppose to tell you tha-"  
  
"Wait, don't bother," Heero cut him off, "I don't care. Just leave me alone."  
  
"But it's important," Duo wailed.  
  
"It can't be that important if they sent you to tell me." Heero replied with as much sarcasm as he could muster, which is not much.  
  
"I hate to sound like Quatre, but that was mean...What are you doing in here anyway?" Duo questioned as he pushed past Heero, not waiting for an invitation. He headed straight for Heero's laptop and looked at what was on the screen. What he saw made him face-vault. Heero turned bright red as he quickly grabbed back his computer and turned it off.  
  
"What was that?!?!" Duo sputtered after recovering from the shock that engulfed him.  
  
"That was none of your business." Heero replied in his omae-o-korosu voice, but upon closer inspection, one could hear just the faintest bit of humiliation hidden in his words.  
  
"That was disturbing. Heero, I knew that you loved your gundam, but this is ridiculous. You, my friend, are a very twisted individual...jeez, and people thought that I had problems." Duo said trying to keep his cool.  
  
"You saw nothing!!!" Heero bellowed after realizing at long last what great blackmailing material this situation could be if Duo decided to take advantage of it.  
  
Duo was startled by Heero's explosive temper. "Now, now Heero, calm down. Don't do anything rash...Heero? Why were you exchanging love letters to the Zero System anyway?"  
  
"See...I...You..." Heero stuttered aimlessly, "This..."  
  
Duo watched in great amusement as Heero, the so-called "Perfect Soldier", continued to spit out random words in an incoherent manner to try to explain his unfortunate situation without further degrading himself. Although he had already dug himself into a hole so deep that one would wonder why he hasn't gone right through the center of the Earth and out the other end.  
  
Long after Duo stopped listening, Heero finally came to a realization of what he was doing. With this, he abruptly halted his jabbering.  
  
"Wait, what am I doing?" Heero turned to Duo and sent him one of his famous death glares.  
  
"Beats me, but it sure is funny just cause it's you." Duo shrugged. He knew that this was a priceless moment that he caught Heero in. There was no way that he would be caught dead making a fool of himself again, so Duo was planning to milk it for all it was worth.  
  
"This is not funny." Heero pouted without realizing it.  
  
"Oh, yes it is." Duo proclaimed, "I'm gonna go tell everyone what you were doing."  
  
Heero's blood ran cold when he heard those words. If the others heard about what happened, his hard earned reputation of being a cold, emotionless soldier would be destroyed forever. He would never be feared again. "So...Duo, what was it that you ruined my day to come and tell me?" Heero thought that maybe he could get Duo to forget about the whole situation.  
  
"I'd rather concentrate on what an idiot you made yourself out to be." Duo declared proudly. It wasn't everyday that he could make fun of Heero and get away with it.  
  
Having no way out of the unfortunate bind that he found himself in, Heero was now just grasping at straws. "I still want to hear the important news that you came with."  
  
"I would love to tell you, but I don't remember anymore. Maybe if you let me talk in the first place I would not have forgotten." Duo casually stated.  
  
"You said that it was important, so I want to hear it." Heero was beginning to loose his patience.  
  
"I'm gonna go tell Quatre and the others what happened. If you still want to know what I originally came to tell you, you can go and ask everyone else yourself...after they stop laughing at you."  
  
"Don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone." Heero threatened. Sadly it was a rather unsuccessful threat since he was blushing furiously from the humiliation.  
  
"You can't stop me." Duo said over his shoulder as he turned to leave and tell everyone Heero's "secret", "Maybe I should get a copy of your love letters to show the others as well."  
  
"You wouldn't." Heero froze.  
  
"I would." Duo smirked at Heero's expression, "I'll see you later 'Lover Boy'." And with that, Duo left Heero to wallow in his own stupidity.  
  
Heero hung his head and turned back to his laptop. 'Never mind the letters. I have to go find another hiding place now.' Heero thought as he picked up his laptop and left to hide from the inevitable laughter that was soon to come.  
  
1 Owari 


End file.
